


Let Me Fall

by intheinkydepths



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Depression, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkydepths/pseuds/intheinkydepths
Summary: Basically I wrote a scene which the book missed out, Al's suicide scene. Have fun........haha it's not like anyone's gonna read this anyway.





	Let Me Fall

Every night, after dark, I sit on my bed, scars criss-crossing my arms, each one a symbol of my failure, dragging the metal shard across my pale skin, carving out my flesh, letting my worries flow out with the blood. Depression is not just cutting, it's the feeling of being buried alive, when nobody can hear you scream. Self-harm is a cry for help, a symphony of pain, a melody of agony. I paint with silver, it turns red. Magical. The red beads appear, making a work of art more beautiful than I will ever be. Depression is like a war, you either win it or die trying. You know, it's hard work. Pretending to be happy all the time, hiding your feelings behind a fake smile. It's all too much. I run, the voices in my head screaming, to the cliffs. This is the only way I can take control, I'll show them. I will not be restrained. I stand at the cliff edge. Blood still seeping from my wrists, final thoughts swirling round my head. I jump. Crack. My candle has been extinguished. I fall with flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fine.


End file.
